go to sleep slenderman
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: jeff the killer and smile dog will get in a fight with hoodie and maskie. after the battle Jeff must face his old enemy: slender. rated T for blood and gore


**Go to sleep slenderman**

Jeff was walking through the field. For some reason when he looked to the woods at his left his eyes blurred. His dog smiley turned into its demonic self and growled at something in the woods. Come on out you-give my your wallet. A man said. Then smile dog jumped onto the man and dug its sharp husky teeth deep into the mans flesh and ripped the mans right lung out. The man was still alive. Jeff took out his knife and stabbed it into the mans belly and swung it to the side. Blood sprayed onto Jeff's face and he licked his blood red lips. Yummy. He said. Then started to laugh. It was a sound you would only expect in a Frankenstein movie. He began walking and his dog followed turning back into his normal Siberian husky self. Except the smile. The smile is always there.

Jeff was back at his motel. There was a note on his door. It said: dear jeff the killer, we are going to help our master kill you. You have killed dozens. He had killed hundreds. We will stab you in the face and leave you barely alive. Then our master will finish you. Signed hoodie and maskie. Jeff read the note and let the dog sniff it. It pointed its head in the direction of the woods. Well…Jeff said. Lets go kill some killers. And off they walked. Not noticing a figure with a black mask and a hood to there right, and a man with a white mask with no hood to the left. Both wore yellow jackets. Both carried two cleavers.

When Jeff was twenty yards into the woods there was a snap behind him. Then screaming. He looked and saw a man hanging by his neck. Barbed wire tied to the tree and the other was in his foot. You got to help me. The man said. Then the man saw Jeff's face. Pale white, yellow eyes with black rings around them. His lips and cuts stretching from the end of his lips to the top of his cheeks. Giving him a smile all the time. My god. The man said. What's a matter? Jeff said. Aren't I beautiful? Then ran up and stabbed him in the heart.

Hoodie was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Maskie walking on the roots. Many roots were there. Maskie stepped on a fallen leaf on the ground. And Jeff turned around. His hand covered in blood. Pulling out his knife. Hello there little child. He said. Time to go to…sleep. And Jeff ran forwards knife raised and hoodie jumped to the ground and ran at him from behind. No you! He yelled and stabbed his cleavers into Jeff's back. He screamed and they laughed. Then maskie stabbed him in the chest with his cleavers. We told you we were going to kill you! He laughs. Then Jeff starts to laugh. They stop laughing and look at each other. Go…to…sleep. Jeff says. Then stabs maskie in between the ribs. Then he pulled it out and stabbed hoodie in his belly. Goodnight. He said.

Hoodie fell to the ground. Jeff had missed any vital organs but he still has the chance to bleed to death. He sees maskie turn over and nods. At the same time they throw there knifes at Jeff. He bends backward fast and the knifes scrape at his face. He stands up and sees that they had stabbed there remaining knifes into there heads. He took them out and began to walk back to the motel but realized smile dog was gone. Smiley? He called. Then the demonic dogs head fell from the trees. Nnnnnoooooo! He screamed. Then the shadows began to move and out came a tall figure in a white suit. No face. Im going to kill you! Jeff screamed. And began swiping his knifes and stopped. He recognized the figure. He had ripped its arm off before. And in returned had impaled him in a tree branch and threw him into a fire. You…Jeff said. the things "tentacles" stabbed into his arms and legs. And ripped them off. Aaaahhhh! He screamed. Then slender leaned his head forward and made a winking motion and tore Jeff's head off with his hand. The thing made a laughing noise and began walking deeper into the woods. And somewhere else in America a slenderman in casual clothes turned the TV off and stood up to stretch.

Hello Jeff. A women says. Fire is all around. The women walks out of fire and her burned flesh is restored to normal. And he sees her black eyes. Jane… he says. He reaches to his side but remembers he had dropped his knife. She was about to attack him when all of a sudden he was in another place. There was a man with robes on. But under the hood he could make out a tattoo of what looked like a 6. His head was bald. The man stayed: Jeff the killer you have been sentenced to eternal torture for the murder of dozens of people. But there is a chance of redemption. What?! Jeff yells. Kill the slenderman. His usual kills take peoples souls. If you accept you will be granted demonic powers to kill him. I accept. Jeff says. Then he is at the edge of the woods. His hands light on fire but he feels no pain. He floats up into the air. He sees the slenderman and shoots fire at it. It sees and warps right at him. It digs its razor sharp figures into his left lung. Is that all you got? Jeff asks. He grabs slender's head and burns it to a crisp. He lets go and slender falls to the ground fifty feet below. Jeff is there seconds later. He sees the body moving up and down. He pulls out a knife witch was weird because he dropped it, and it turned into a sword. He stabbed it into the creatures chest and it let forth a horrible scream witch was heard all the way in town. The creature is still breathing but barely. Go…to…sleep slenderman. And then he twisted the blade and it let out another scream and hundreds of souls burst out of the body. He starts making that evil laugh when Jane the killers knife burst into his back and out his chest. Guess what I got reincarnated for Jeff? She asked. Then she ripped the blade out and cut off his head. Go to sleep jack the killer. She said….. then she was enveloped in darkness.


End file.
